


纯1到纯0的经过【宜范】

by Sun_crossbaebae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, bottom！Im Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_crossbaebae/pseuds/Sun_crossbaebae
Summary: 帮哈娜娜代发~





	纯1到纯0的经过【宜范】

纯1到纯0的经过【宜范】  
林在范，在G市gay圈里可是个大人物啊，据传闻说，可以持续三个小时，可谓器大活好，被他操过的小受都是倒贴他钱的，这个男人几乎每天晚上都去酒吧坐着，只是坐着，就会有一大群一大群的受围着他，而林在范却只是理理他的狼奔头，仰起头，露出性感的脖颈的线条，配合着优美的喉结曲线的上下移动，就足以引得众人一阵喧闹。  
不错，他是有着从骨子里散发出来的迷人的魅力，尤其是他来了兴致，走上舞台唱歌的时候，禁欲的薄荷音中却又透露出勾人的气息，就是这样像传奇般的林在范，现在却坐在医院里面，整个人焦虑不安。  
今天林在范没有梳起他骚气的狼奔，刘海软踏踏地趴在少年饱满光滑的额头上，衬得本来就小的脸只有巴掌大小，刀裁般的眉头藏在略厚，刘海下面，紧紧皱起，一双细长的狐狸眼里没有平日里的流光溢彩，而满是担心，薄唇发白，像两片落了霜的薄荷叶。  
前几天跟他打过一炮的小受得了艾滋病，林在范听到这个消息的时候，整张脸又白了几分，变得完全没有血色，我靠，我林在范还不想英年早逝啊，完犊子了啊啊啊啊！  
林在范手指插进了自己的刘海，使劲地揪着，“啊啊啊啊——我错了，妈，求求您的在天之灵保佑我吧！我以后再也不随便约炮了……”林在范低着头，狠狠地揉着自己的头发，嘴里不停地嘟哝者。  
突然，一双皮鞋出现在他眼前，往上看是一双裹在宽松的西裤里的长腿，腿显然很细，显得裤子空荡荡的，一个小细腰，不宽的胸膛和肩膀，然后是精致的锁骨和优美的天鹅颈，再往上看，林在范愣住了——好美，小小的一张脸，嫣红的嘴唇，高挺的鼻梁，浓墨似的深沉的眼瞳，像是被细细勾画过的眉毛，组合在一起，好看，就是美，只有天仙两个字才可以勉强配得上他。  
喜欢上一个人，只需要零点四秒，自我认知非常清楚的林在范在第零点四一秒的时候意识到:我爱上他了。  
“您好，这是您的检查化验单。”那人薄唇轻启，嗓音却是与长相完全不符的磁性的低音，莫名让林在范产生一种他在勾引人的错觉。  
林在范愣了两秒，才嗯了一声，道了句谢谢，接过报告单——阴性！  
我没事！太好了！妈妈！我谢谢您老人家，马上给您烧纸去！要不是在现在医院，林在范早就嚎出来了，林在范只觉得自己要哭出来了，不行不行，冷静，我要淡定。  
“谢……谢谢您。”林在范抬起头，眼泪汪汪地看着那个医生，声音都带上了一点哭腔。  
段宜恩只觉得眼前的人儿莫名的可爱，包括他看起来很顺的齐齐的刘海，软乎乎的嗓音还有水润的狐狸眼，这种感觉……怎么说呢？就是想立刻把他按到地上，把他干得眼泪汪汪的。  
林在范小心翼翼地看着他:“我叫林在范。”  
段宜恩犹豫了一下，这倒是正合他意，伸出纤长精致的手，“你好，我叫段宜恩。”  
段宜恩，段宜恩……好好听的名字，和他人一样好看，林在范心想，恢复了本色，他看着段宜恩精致的脸，绝对是一个美受啊。  
林在范勾起唇角，唇上已经现出一抹血色，这个人，简直美到犯规，连呼吸都是在勾引别人，“要来一炮吗？”  
段宜恩显然是一副惊喜的样子，睁大了一双猫咪似的的眼睛，“可以啊，我是肛肠科的医生。”  
林在范嘴角一僵，心中头一次涌出不舒服的难过的情绪，难道我的初恋，就这样结束了？  
看着林在范明显的表情变化，段宜恩心尖上都快绽出蜜来了——萌得我一脸血啊！在范，你可要给我负责啊。  
段宜恩笑了笑，在林在范眼里比任何事物都耀眼，都美丽，“开玩笑的，我是牙科医生，既然你想来一炮，那我们走。”段宜恩把白色的大褂脱下来，后颈也是白皙得诱人，他走进牙科的诊室，放好制服，套上大衣，转身对林在范伸出手，“走吧。”  
林在范也不客气，一把抓过段宜恩的手，发现他精致的手比自己的大一些，但还是五指钻进指缝，十指交扣，“要套吗？”两个人都是成年人，也不废话，林在范问。  
“不需要。”段宜恩彻底明白了，宝贝是攻啊，不过，一会儿就不是了。  
林在范还在窃喜，没想到他的天仙那么直接啊，一会儿一定干得他喊daddy。  
两个人以最快的速度跑到最近的酒店，订好房间，走进电梯。  
狭小的空间里已经飘逸了些许情欲的味道，林在范捧起段宜恩的脸，先吻上他的眼睑，感受着柔软纤长的睫毛，段宜恩伸出猩红的舌头，挑逗地舔舐着林在范的下巴，细长手臂也环上他的腰，两个炽热的身体紧紧相贴。  
段宜恩抬起头，舌头直接地伸进林在范嘴里，浅尝辄止，收回舌头，挑起眉，回味似的咂咂嘴，林在范只当是他欲擒故纵，一把捞过他的头，把那粉红的唇送到自己嘴边，勾出舌尖用力地吮吸着。  
段宜恩却借机深入，自己的舌头钻入他的舌下，温柔地搅拌，卷起舌头，包裹着林在范的舌，舌尖时不时扫过他的上颚，搔得林在范痒痒的，略带惩罚意味地轻轻咬了一口段宜恩的嘴唇。  
渐渐的，林在范快要呼吸不过来了，鼻尖发出轻微的喘息和闷哼，听得段宜恩本来已经昂起头的硕大又高了几分，顶着林在范的大腿根。  
看到林在范脸和脖颈已经泛出淡粉色，段宜恩才松开他，这时，正好电梯门开了，林在范喘着粗气，拉着段宜恩的手奔向房间，门都没有反锁，立刻扒开大衣，扯开了段宜恩的衬衫，金属的扣子崩了一地，露出白皙透红的胸膛，淡粉色的乳头，但是六块腹肌显得真切，却还是怎么看怎么像个极品受，愣是看得林在范觉得喉头发紧，下身又涨大了一圈。  
段宜恩却勾唇笑笑，要吃到了，歪着头一口咬上林在范的喉结，晶莹的口水顺着脖颈的曲线流下到健硕的胸膛上，“别急，我洗个澡。”说罢勾人地一舔手指，眸子里的情欲一览无遗，走向卫生间。  
林在范眸子深处是情动和欲望，下身在紧身裤里肿的发疼，心想，一定要让段宜恩用小嘴儿给自己拉开拉链，躺上床，指腹揉上自己的硕大。  
段宜恩气息完全被林在范打乱，他喘息着拿出刚刚在电梯里藏在宽大西裤里的新买的电动牙刷，打开热水哗哗得冲洗着，消消毒，为了让自己的宝贝不受伤。  
林在范涨得简直受不了了，一挺身坐到床边，准备去找段宜恩，段宜恩却穿着四角内裤走出浴室，身上却干干净净，完全没有水，手里握着电动牙刷。  
林在范看到电动牙刷，心里立刻了然——段宜恩还挺会玩儿。  
段宜恩缓缓弯腰准备跪下，被林在范止住，“等等，跪我脚上。”段宜恩笑着低头单膝跪在他脚上，用鼻尖蹭蹭林在范的下身，隔着裤子伸出柔软的舌头舔了几下，牙齿咬住有些苦涩的金属拉链，慢慢下拉到底，又咬住他的内裤边，猛得下拉，硕大的炽热前段带着些许的液体，一下子弹到段宜恩白皙的脸上。  
挺大的嘛，大概14厘米，怪不得是攻呢，可是跟自己欧美的尺寸比起来，还是差了些，段宜恩伸出一只手，抓住内裤用力一拉，另一只手轻轻按在林在范的肩膀上，示意他躺下，一口含住林在范的上翘的龟头，忍着反胃的感觉做着深喉。  
林在范舒服地仰倒在床上，脑袋后仰，脖子的曲线无比诱人，指尖穿过段宜恩柔软的头发，脚趾尖都伸展开来。  
段宜恩心中坏笑着把手指伸进口中，小小的嘴巴被撑得满满的，沾取了一些液体，两只沾满了亮晶晶的液体，指尖伸向林在范从未被打开过的后穴，指尖稍一用力，便进入了一个关节，只觉得手指被夹得紧致。  
未经开发的后穴遭到进入，林在范打了个机灵，吓得全部如数射了出来，粘稠炽热的精液占满段宜恩的口腔。  
林在范立刻喊到:“恩恩，别咽！”因为他不想要段宜恩难受。  
段宜恩听话地吐出乳白的精液，笑得妖孽，像一朵沾满露水的蓝色妖姬，他分开林在范的双腿，欺身压上，一只手仍在后穴出做着扩张，另一只手抓住林在范企图乱蹬的脚踝，力气大得惊人，送到自己脸前，伸出猩红的舌头细致地描绘着精致的脚髁的形状。  
那里仿佛是林在范的敏感带，喉咙里发出闷哼，段宜恩把已经齐根没入的手指慢慢退出，到只剩指尖，接着又慢慢伸进第二根手指，两根手指一起进入。  
林在范疼得收紧后穴猛得收紧，狐狸眼上蒙上一层水雾，段宜恩妖精般的面孔在他眼里模糊了，一滴泪水滚下眼角“段宜恩！你大爷的！居然要攻我？”  
段宜恩俯身亲吻着他的大腿根，轻轻咬起一块嫩肉，吮吸着，在隐蔽的地方留下草莓，“不仅攻了，而且要干得你喊老公，我会轻轻的，不会很痛的。”说话间，两指不断往外侧用力，舒展着，发出轻微的水声。  
“啊已……已经嗯……很痛了……”一句完整的话吐出来确实断断续续的，还夹杂着淫荡的娇喘，林在范捂住嘴巴，这tm是我该发出的声音吗？不过，他是我的第一缕白月光啊，当受就当受吧，林在范心一横，紧紧闭上双眼，难为情地开口，声音小得像蚊子一样:“换个姿势，这个太疼了。”  
段宜恩笑嘻嘻地应一声:“得令！老婆大人！”手指还是在火热的内壁小幅度的碾压。  
林在范努力调整着呼吸，想要减轻痛感，慢慢翻身，段宜恩的手指已经伸到深出，随着转身的动作，整齐地剪短的指甲刮擦这内壁的肉，林在范好像莫名感受到了一丝快感，他趴在床上，嫩穴完全暴露在段宜恩眼前，此时已经完全适应了段宜恩的手指，穴口也变得湿润而粉红。  
段宜恩轻吻这林在范诱人的腰窝，手指在甬道内坏心眼地弯曲着，“在范真乖，在范的小穴好紧啊。”两瓣漂亮的唇一张一合吐出淫荡的字眼，磁性的低音炮让林在范只觉得胸前的两点都酥酥麻麻的发颤，又因为难为情尽量抑制住想去揉搓的手，嘴里也忍不住发出嗯嗯啊啊的好听娇媚的喘息。  
段宜恩猛得抽出手指，还不等林在范感受到后穴的空虚，又立马把电动牙刷慢慢推了进去。  
“啊……啊啊啊，疼……嗯啊太大了……”电动牙刷的尺寸跟段宜恩纤长的手指完全不一样，疼得林在范又不自觉地收紧了后穴，眼泪又从眼角沁出。  
段宜恩轻声细语地哄着:“在范不哭，一会儿就不疼了，怪，放松。”说着指尖覆上胸前挺立两点，不断地揉捏，“嗯啊……再用力一点……段宜恩啊……啊。”小红豆从指缝被挤出，又被两指不轻不重地拉扯着，被欺负得红彤彤的却又变大了一圈。  
乳头的传来的快感分散了后面的痛感，电动牙刷顺利地进去了，段宜恩笑着用尖尖的虎牙咬着细嫩的臀肉，打开开关，牙刷震动起来，“啊……啊啊啊！”林在范小声的娇喘突然变了拔高了一个调子，“嗯嗯……哈啊……震……震动得……太……太快了……啊……”林在范舒服地弓起宽阔的脊背，只觉得腿上和手臂已经没了力气，精壮的上半身已经趴在了床上，圆润的屁股高高翘起，龟头摩擦床单的快感也叫他欲仙欲死。  
段宜恩从后面把林在范抱下床，慢慢放在地上，顺着坐下的姿势，牙刷蹭过敏感点，全部深入进去，碾压这敏感点，“啊！啊啊啊！段……段宜恩……你TM混……混蛋！”林在范感觉肠道要被撑破了，口处已经溢出液体。  
段宜恩坐在林在范刚刚坐过的地方，拉开自己的内裤，露出高昂着头的硕大，尺寸大得吓人，他可怜巴巴地看着林在范，噘起粉嫩的唇，指指自己的下身，“在范，我好难受，你爽了，我还疼着呢！”  
林在范后穴不断收缩着，挤得肠液溢出穴口，电动牙刷振幅好大，林在范机快要瘫软在了地上，他慢慢挪过去，看着那大到吓人的肉棒，铁了心，吞下去，这是林在范第一次为别人口交，他努力避过牙齿，因为段宜恩的太过大了，林在范的下巴都有些发酸，电动牙刷的柄蹭着敏感点，忍不住发出的娇喘却被硕大的肉棒堵在嘴里。  
段宜恩低着头，看着林在范不熟练的口交技术，奖励似的摸摸他的头，“在范很棒了。”推开他的脑袋，捧起他的脸，眼角点了脂一样红红的，还挂着一滴泪，眼睛里的欲望真真切切，让人想狠狠地欺负他，嘴唇在刚刚电梯里被吻得红肿，因为口交被扎得更是有些疼。  
“啊……嗯啊……段宜恩……我要……要你干我！”林在范带着哭腔命令道，声音听起来格外动人。  
段宜恩得逞地响亮地亲吻着他的额头，把他抱起，缓缓抽出电动牙刷，就在这时，林在范射在了段宜恩的小腹上，穴口被牙刷撑得竟然一时合不起来，几乎可以看到里面嫩红的壁肉，小口一张一合地寻求着段宜恩的炽热，穴口带出一缕银丝，牙刷柄上已经布满了晶莹的液体，段宜恩坏笑着把牙刷在林在范眼前晃晃，“在范看，你好淫荡啊。”  
林在范本来就红的脸变得更红了，像一朵绽放的樱花，他用尽全身力气抱住段宜恩，把脸埋进他的颈窝，“啊……快……快给我……哈啊……插进来。”  
段宜恩拖起林在范紧致的翘臀，对准高高昂起的硕大，放了下去，“啊啊！嗯……”段宜恩的尺寸大得吓人，火热又坚硬，褶皱被撑得平滑，后穴已经扩张地很好了，可林在范还是感觉到了痛感，禁不住把手指塞进嘴里。  
段宜恩轻轻拍拍他的背，“别咬手指，咬我！”段宜恩也忍得够呛，不等林在范完全适应就开始慢慢抖动着双腿。  
林在范一口咬住段宜恩的锁骨，鼻息和唇缝间还是溢出喘息，从痛感中竟有一丝快感。  
完全不疼是不可能的，还好段宜恩有足够的耐心做好扩张，不然绝对会裂开的，林在范双腿攀上段宜恩要，靠着腰部力量，自己上下动起来。  
“啊……我的宝贝……很……很饥渴啊……”林在范初次被开采的穴咬着段宜恩硕大，段宜恩也忍不住喘息起来，配合着他的节奏，一次次地深入，龟头碾过敏感点，穴口粉红的媚肉被带出，惹得林在范高声的叫起来。  
“嗯……啊……啊啊……段宜恩……再……再快点……”幅度越来越大，屁股与大腿拍打的声音，雪白的臀肉变得红彤彤的，噗汁噗汁的水渍的声音显得淫荡无比，林在范娇媚的叫声被顶的断断续续，唯一能完整地喊出的只有段宜恩的名字。  
“老公干得你爽不爽啊？”段宜恩猛得一挺腰，进入到最深的地方，“啊啊啊啊——”林在范已经要射出来，却被段宜恩用指腹按住了尖端。  
“别……恩恩……让我……让我射……出来。”林在范哭着哼着，无力的拳头打在段宜恩背上，更像是在撒娇。  
“求我，求我我就让你射。”段宜恩突然不动了，只是用牙齿轻咬着两点，张口含住一点，尽力地吮吸着，嘴唇触到挺硬的小红豆，舌尖往里面探，弄得想两颗小小的熟透的樱桃，就在高潮的边缘被止住，林在范难受得不行，只觉得内壁痒痒的，龟头出就只差一点就可以喷薄而出却被指头按住。  
“宜……宜恩……哥哥……求你了……”林在范蹭着段宜恩的肩头，不顾难为情，他现在只想射，好难受……  
段宜恩笑着轻轻动了两下，“不行哦，继续。”捋着怀里宝贝的后颈。  
林在范急了，一边狠狠地收缩着穴壁，一边带着媚态的哭腔喊道:“da……daddy……在范……想射……daddy……干……干哭我……”  
段宜恩被夹得下身又涨大一圈，只觉得气血上升，暗骂一声“靠！你个小妖精！”说罢剧烈地往上顶着，手指却还是没有松开林在范的铃口。  
五脏六腑好像都在被捣着，性器与内壁的摩擦使得甬道变得更加炽热，几乎要麻木了，只剩下与喜欢的人交合的快感，林在范叫声诱人，夹杂着肉体相撞的声音，房间里充斥着体液的淫糜气息。  
段宜恩终于松开林在范的铃口，和林在范一起射了出来，后穴一阵滚烫的触感，前面是终于释放的快感，林在范只觉得脑袋发昏，他努力张开嘴，在眼睛完全闭上前，小声地哼了一句:“恩恩，我爱你……”  
段宜恩把还未全部软下来的下身抽出，此时小穴已经完全闭不上了，白色的浊液流出穴口，顺着大腿流下，  
看得段宜恩咽了一口口水，但是眼前的人儿因为太累，又是第一次，已经昏了过去，只好先抱着自己的宝贝去卫生间清理，给他洗个澡擦干了身子，放回床上掖好被子，自己又去了卫生间，好一会儿才出来。  
段宜恩轻轻理着林在范刚刚被吹干的刘海，嗅着发间的香气，在他耳边说:“我也爱你，在范。”


End file.
